Mind Bending
by N.J Jordbrukaren
Summary: Shepard hates Liara, but Liara 'likes' Shepard. Thinking that there is no other way to get Shepard where she wants her, Liara tries her hand at an old, and very forbidden, asari technique. Sufice to say, the result is... prosperous. Rated 'M' for a reason. Original Kink Meme prompt fill.
1. Chapter One

**Mind Bending:**

N.J Jordbrukaren.

A/N: Here's just one of my _many_ Kink Meme fills, I hope you enjoy it, peeps!

Prompt: Liara has a crush on Shepard. A _massive_ crush. But there is an issue:

Shepard is a massive bitch who is very racist and can barely stand the asari after rescuing her on Therum.

Then, during the first meld, happens Liara uses a forbidden asari technique on the commander. A technique that involves influencing the subconscious of the meldee. After the next two melds Shepard is putty in Liara's hand and begins to worship her blue goddess in private.

Now, before we start, I would just like to say that no asari were harmed in the making of this. Also, I absolutely loathed hating on Liara in this. That's why I tried to make Shepard's performance extra special for her. Let's face it; she _more_ than deserves all that delicious Shepardy goodness.

Bioware disclaimer goes here – Need I say more?

* * *

**Cha****p****ter One:**

_I am trapped. I need help!_

_I need you to get me out of it, all right?_

_You must get me out, please!_

_Please, just get me out of here!_

Shepard tightened her jaw and fists almost painfully.

_I need. You must. I need. You must. I need. You must. _

A clenched, biotically changed fist slammed into one of the nearby bulkheads, denting it.

_That's all asari ever do! Go here, do this, get me this, follow me, do as I say. Fucking bitches. They all think they are so superior. Every last one of them. Even that dumbass T'soni._ Shepard seethed. This was _not_ happening. She would not… no; could not, have an asari on her ship. She dealt with all of the other aliens, easily, but an asari? No. Fucking. Chance. The anger built up again, waiting to be released. She clenched her fist again, ready to slam it into the same bulkhead. Pulling her arm back, taught fingers twitching, ready for the impending impact-

_*Commander?* _

"Fucking hell, Joker, you have the worst timing…" There was a slight crackle over the intercom. _He better not be laughing. This fist needs to go somewhere. Jokers' ass seems as good a place as any._

_*Sorry, Commander. I just wanted to let you know that the team are waiting for you in the comm room. Joker out.*_

Shepard sucked in a deep breath, hoping it would push her rage back. It didn't. She was still mad. Half of her team nearly died saving that pathetic excuse of an asari. _They are all pathetic._ Shepard corrected, a large grin appearing upon her face. _She had better be ready to apologize… God help me if she isn't_. She paused. _God help __**her**__, you mean._ Shepard smirked again. _Obviously. _

* * *

Liara looked around the busy comm room nervously. There were so many people here and, apart from her, none of them were asari. How would she deal with them all? She was not accustomed to any of their cultures. Of course, she knew slightly more about the turians, krogan and quarians, but the _humans?_ Liara rubbed her aching forehead.

_This is a puzzle you will have to solve practically, Liara._ She sighed; her regal posture vanishing as she tiredly slumped back into her seat.

"Okay!" The Commander's voice startled her, nearly causing her to fall out of her chair.

_Goddess, come on Liara. You are the daughter of Matriarch Benezia. You can deal with this!_ She did not know if she could, though. Liara got the distinct impression that Shepard did not like her, which was awful because Liara liked her. Quite a bit, actually.

_*Too close, Commander. Ten more seconds and we would have been swimming in molten sulphur. The Normandy isn't equipped to land in exploding volcanoes. They tend to fry our sensors and melt our hull… you know, just for future refrence.*_

Liara looked around the room, her face incredulous. Why was no one else fazed by this? She looked over to Shepard, her eyebrow markings creasing when she saw the woman's amused expression. "We almost died out there and your pilot is making jokes?" Liara could not believe it. How was such behaviour allowed? Even aboard a human vessel this seemed a tad crude.

Shepard turned her dark gaze on her, making Liara squirm in her seat. "He just pulled our asses out of the fire, literally. I think he has earned the right to a few bad jokes."

_Stupid asari. She hasn't been here five minutes and she is already trying to run the show._

"I see… It must be a human thing." Liara lowered her head, partly out of embarrassment and partly because she was trying to hide the blush she felt coming. Why was the Commander having such an odd effect on her? Even when Shepard's tone was scolding in nature it still sent an odd tingling sensation down her spine.

_Human thing?_ Shepard thought angrily. _What's that supposed to mean? Fucking asari whore… _

"I am grateful to you, Commander. You saved my life back there, and not just from the volcano. Those geth would have killed me or dragged me off to Saren had you not intervened."

Shepard felt her fists unclench. _Well, at least she apologized…_ It did not take long for her hands to tighten up again. _She still pisses me off, though._

Kaidan started talking, but Shepard's thoughts drowned him out. She thought about where they would drop Liara off. _And we __**are**__ dropping her off somewhere. I won't be able to survive if __**she**__ stays on here much longer._

"Damn!" Shepard jolted a little on the spot, Ashley's voice knocking her out of her line of thought and back into the present. "I hope I look that good when I'm your age."

Shepard looked from Ash to Liara and back again. _What? Blue and weird?_ Shepard stifled a laugh. It was childish, but it had amused her.

"A century may seem like a long time to a short lived species like yours, but among the asari I am barely considered more than a child."

_There's the condescending tone again. Maybe I can use my biotics to push her out of her chair whilst no one is looking._ Shepard glanced over to Kaidan, who was watching her intently. _Who am I kidding? There is always someone watching._

"That is why my research has not received the attention it deserves." Liara said, unknowingly interrupting Shepard's thoughts once again. "Because of my youth, other asari tend to… dismiss my theories about what happened to the protheans." Liara looked upset as she spoke, but Shepard would be damned if she was going to offer the asari any support.

_Your research is probably crap. That's __**my**__ guess, anyway..._ "None of that matters now. I know what happened to them." Shepard stepped into the centre of the room, staring Liara down defiantly.

"With all due respect, Commander, I have heard every theory out there. The problem is finding evidence to support them. The protheans left remarkably little behind." Liara could see Shepard's 'brow furrow, her fists clenching at her sides. That unfamiliar tingle shot down her spine again. _Goddess, what is wrong with me?_

"That's where you are wrong, Doctor." Shepard continued to stare her down. Her face was impassive, but her dark eyes held…

_Is that anger?_ Liara squirmed in her seat again. What had she done to cause Shepard such disquiet?

"They were wiped out by a race of sentient machines called the Reapers."

Liara just stared at the woman blankly. "The… the Reapers?" Liara stood up from her seat, index finger and thumb massaging the bridge of her nose. Shepard took a step back, putting as much space in between them as possible. "How do you know this? What evidence do you have?" Liara hated the sound of desperation in her voice, but she was thoroughly intrigued.

"There was a prothean beacon on Eden Prime. It burned a vision into my brain." Shepard was purposefully being terse with her, trying to cut this little meeting as short as possible.

"V-visions?" Liara folded an arm under her breasts, the hand on the other arm coming up to scratch her chin. "_Yes_, that makes sense!" Shepard took another step back when Liara moved towards her. "The beacons were designed to transmit images directly into the mind of the user. Finding one that still works is extremely rare-"

"And extremely painful." Shepard looked at the excited asari, her rage blossoming anew. She needed to get out before she did something dramatic. "Well… I'm glad _you're_ having fun, _Doctor_." Shepard made to leave, but Liara stepped in front of her, blocking the only exit.

Liara could not let Shepard go. To think of all the information her mind held… it sent the same shiver up Liara's spine as she had gotten earlier. No. She needed to see it herself. Judge it with her own eyes. "The beacon was only designed to work with prothean physiology. Whatever information you received would have been unclear, perhaps broken."

"Perhaps. _Both_." Shepard ground out, attempting to push forward again. Liara held her hands up to Shepard's chest, not touching her, merely halting her.

Liara's eyes softened. Not enough for Shepard to care, but enough to stall her. "I am amazed you were able to make any sense of it at all." Liara's fingers twitched, visibly holding back from touching the Commander. "A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed by the process. You must be…" Liara's eyes fluttered to a close. _Powerful? Incredible? Strong? Attractive? Beautiful?_ Liara shook her head. Now was not the time for such idle fancies. "Incredibly strong-willed, Commander."

"Thank you for your observation, Doctor. Now, if you'll excuse me." Shepard did not need to touch Liara to push her out of the way. Her actions spoke volumes. Liara quickly stepped aside, before Shepard could knock her off her feet.

_Oh, I think that may have already happened, don't you, Liara?_


	2. Chapter Two

**Mind Bending:**

N.J Jordbrukaren.

**Cha****p****ter Two:**

* * *

Liara sat in the lab behind the med bay, idly tapping her fingers against the metal table, her fist propping up her head. She needed to find a way of getting that vision out of Shepard. The only issue was Shepard's complete and utter reluctance to allow Liara within a foot of her.

_Why does she hate me so? She has no obvious reason to._ Liara frowned, shifting forward to rub the palm of her hand across her weary face. _Perhaps she simply does not trust me… or any aliens._ She shook her head. That could not be true, could it? Shepard spoke to Garrus _without_ literally putting space between them. She spoke to Wrex and Tali with relative ease, too. _So what is it about me that affects her in this manner?_

It upset Liara to think that Shepard disliked her. The mere thought of the Commander sent her stomach fluttering. Liara had never felt this way about another being before, let alone a human. She could not deny her feelings, however. They were there. The tingle up and down her spine when she heard Shepard's strong yet smooth voice. The way her heart palpitated whenever she saw Shepard cross the room. The way her eyes devoured Shepard's form every time she saw the Commander in her armour. Liara sighed dreamily.

_Goddess, I must have this woman._

There was _no_ way, though. Every time Liara approached Shepard, the Commander would stalk off in the opposite direction. Liara drifted into a daydream, briefly. Nothing filling her mind but various images of the powerful Spectre. One particularly vivid image of Shepard on her knees in front of her, that delicious pink tongue lapping enthusiastically at Liara soaked folds; caused the Asari's eyes to grow wide, a dark violet blush rushing into her cheeks.

_I need this woman. Now. I cannot go on like this._

Liara could not deny her need anymore. The incessant throb between her legs was driving her to madness. A madness that only Shepard could sate.

* * *

Shepard pulled her helmet off, biotically launching it into the CIC. Feros had been a successful mission; there was no denying that, but the Cipher… Shepard grit her teeth. She swore that it was doing more harm than good. It felt like she had a pounding migraine. Blurry patches of light dancing behind her eyes.

"You okay, Skipper?" Ash placed a tentative hand against the Commander's armoured shoulder, worried that the woman was about to collapse.

Shepard nodded, her eyes clamped shut.

"You don't have to debrief us now, you know. We _can_ wait."

Shepard shook her head, her hand flapping in dismissal. "No. Best get this out of the way." Shepard pulled away from the bulkhead she had taken to leaning against. "Gather the crew. I'll be in in a sec."

* * *

"…Did everyone get that?" There was a round of _'yes, ma'am's'_, Liara's voice included; even though she hadn't heard a word of what Shepard had just said apart from the Cipher segment. She was more focused upon Shepard's odd behaviour. Her slumped posture… her odd skin tone.

"Commander, you are looking a little pale. Are you feeling any ill effects from the Cipher?"

Shepard sighed. Could no one just let her be? She looked into Liara's concerned eyes, her shoulder slumping. _Obviously not…_

"It just shook me up a bit. I'll be fine." Shepard ground her teeth as the pain speared through her brain again.

"Commander!" Liara was immediately on her feet, hands grabbing hold of Shepard's shoulders before the woman could fall to the floor.

"Let's get her to the med bay." Kaidan said, pulling one of Shepard's arms around his neck, urging Liara to follow suit.

* * *

They had gotten Shepard down into the med bay just in time, according to Doctor Chakwas. Shepard's brain activity was off the charts, so, just to be safe, Chakwas had sedated her. The human Doctor had left Liara in charge of the prone Commander whilst she went off to get some much needed rest of her own.

So here Liara was; at _Shepard's_ bedside. The Spectre looked like a completely different person whilst sleeping. Her features were peaceful… calm. A vast improvement from her usually impassive expression. Liara could not help but reach out, her slender blue finger delicately tracing the sharp line of Shepard's jaw.

Liara had not been a part of the crew for long. After picking her up from Therum, Shepard had insisted that they head straight for Feros. Liara would have liked to have been on the ground team for that mission, but the Commander insisted on taking Ashley and Kaidan with her, instead.

Liara digits unconsciously slid into Shepard's shoulder length black hair, thumb soothingly rubbing her scalp. Liara had never felt anything like human hair. It was fascinating. Incredibly soft, yet thick all at once. It was _delightful_.

Pale blue eyes were drawn to Shepard's face, watching as her nostrils flared with each breath. She still needed to be one with this enchanting creature… she still needed to see the visions. Liara frowned a little, her thumbs movements stilling in Shepard's hair. It had become more than that, though. Liara literally needed to be _one_ with Shepard. The Commander brought up all these emotions inside Liara and, somehow, they all needed sating. It only seemed right that the person who brought them forward should be the one to do it.

Refocusing her gaze, a warm smile graced Liara's lips. This was the closest she had ever gotten to Shepard. The closest she likely ever would. The thought stirred a sharp sense of panic up within her.

_The visions…_

She would never get them without a meld, and Shepard would _never_ agree to that… would she? Liara shook her head. No, the Spectre wouldn't. Pale blue eyes examined Shepard's form again. Chakwas had let Shepard rest in her most comfortable position, which was on her stomach. This exposed the delightful curve of the humans back. Liara could not resist. She carefully removed her hand from Shepard's hair, running it down the taught space between the Spectre's shoulder blades, over that wonderfully toned curve, stopping when it rested upon the small of her back.

_I_ _just want to be with her. To have Shepard feel for __**me**__ the way that I feel for __**her**__._

Shepard fussed against her pillow, her hand lifting up to fall beside her head, exposing her taut ribcage. Liara drew in a shaky breath. Even in sleep Shepard was torturing her.

_I cannot take much more of this. _Liara moved her hand to rest upon the back of Shepard's head once more. _I need her. Want her. So, so desperately. _Liara could not recall when precisely it had started, but the familiar throb had returned in between her legs.

Goddess, she _wanted_ this…

Liara's eyes began swirling black as she withdrew into her mind, readying herself to initiate the meld. She felt her mind brush against Shepard's. _So strong…_ Liara thought as she carefully pressed into it. She was surrounded by the blackness of Shepard's pliable, sedated mind. That was no problem, however. What Liara _wanted_ to do was _give_ Shepard's something. That required little searching on her part.

Benezia had warned her about this. About how an 'honourable' asari never used her gift to enthral another being. _Ever_. Liara pushed the whispers of those memories away. Shepard was her soul focus, now, her soul purpose. Liara pressed harder, grinning when she felt her wishes begin to imprint on Shepard's mind. She washed away the Commander's doubt, anger and hatred, replacing it with love, adoration and longing. She took the dash of xenophobia and transformed it into something beautiful. Something she would cherish forever. The blackness became light, gently urging Liara into full consciousness once more.

The deed was done. Now all she had to do was wait.


	3. Chapter Three

**Mind Bending:**

N.J Jordbrukaren.

**Cha****p****ter Three:**

* * *

When Shepard awoke she realised that the throbbing in her skull had completely abated. For the first time in a long time, she actually felt serene. The feeling was indescribable. The Cipher was still unreadable, but that did not matter. Shepard pushed off the bed to sit up on its edge, the thin sheet rolling off her to reveal that she was only wearing a pair of black shorts and a matching tank top.

_Who removed my armour, then?_ Shepard shrugged. That, too, was irrelevant. Her slender digits raked through her hair, smoothing the unruly locks out of her face.

"Ah, someone has awoken, I see." Shepard looked up to see Chakwas walking towards her.

The Commander smiled, the small action nearly bowling Chakwas over. _Since when does Shepard smile?_ "How are you feeling?" Chakwas pulled out her data-pad, jotting down a few readings whilst Shepard spoke.

"I… I don't know." Shepard rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand. "I feel… different. _Good_ different, but different non-the-less." She still could not describe it. It was as if someone had cleansed her soul. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. She felt _good_. Shepard did not know if she wanted to mess with that.

"The Cipher did a real number on you. Perhaps it is just a side effect? Only time will tell." Shepard nodded. She hoped not. This felt great. It felt… right. Chakwas looked over to the Spectre. "Doctor T'soni has been with you all night, you know."

Shepard lifted her head to look Chakwas in the eyes. _T'soni…_ The name brought a lot feelings up that Shepard did not understand. She remembered being mean to Liara before. The thought of harming the asari caused her heart to clench painfully in her chest.

_I love Liara. Why the hell would I treat her like that?_ Shepard frowned. She _was_ going to apologise, there was no doubt about that, but, for now, she chalked her bad behaviour down to the Cipher.

"Everything looks good, Commander. You are free to go."

Shepard nodded again, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Uhm, Doctor?"

Chakwas, who had turned to leave, turned back toward the Spectre. "Yes, Commander?"

"You wouldn't happen to know _where_ Liara is, would you?"

A smile appeared on the Doctor's face as she pointed the stylus of her data-pad in the direction of the med lab. Shepard nodded her gratitude before hopping down from the bed. She did not feel under dressed, not for seeing _Liara_ anyway. Shepard smirked at that. For some reason the memories were hazy, but she was pretty sure Liara had seen her with less clothes on before and vice-versa.

Shepard reached for the doors control panel, not thinking as she pressed it. The Commander's smirk blossomed into a full-blown smile when she saw Liara diligently typing away at her terminal. So engrossed in her task that she hadn't even heard her enter.

_This could work…_ Shepard thought devilishly.

That was another thing Shepard could not describe. It was as if her entire body was demanding her to go to Liara. To touch her. To worship her mind, body and soul. Shepard did not understand it, but she would be damned if she denied her own body its largest desire.

Liara felt the Spectre's presence behind her, but she wasn't prepared for the touch of Shepard lips against the exposed area of her neck. Liara's hands immediately fell away from her console, gloved fingers raking across the metallic surface as a gentle tongue ran in between two of her extremely sensitive neck folds. She reached one hand behind herself, resting it against the back of Shepard's head as the woman continued her delightful ministrations.

This wasn't what Liara had imagined when she melded with Shepard earlier on. She had hoped, but that was all it had been: _hope_. Now Shepard was kissing her way up her jaw… Liara let out a breathy moan. This was _unbelievable_.

"Doctor," Shepard placed her hands on the armrests of Liara's seat, slowly spinning it around so that they were face to face. "I came to apologize for my earlier behaviour…" Shepard growled at the high collar that was covering the delicious blue skin that she hungered for. "I hope you can forgive me."

Liara felt the throb in between her legs return with vengeance. Looping her arms around Shepard's neck, she pulled her in for a passionate kiss that completely drained both their lungs of all oxygen. Pulling back, royal blue eyes met dark brown. "Goddess, _yes_…"

Shepard surged forward, capturing Liara soft lips with her own, whilst she used her biotics to begin tugging the zipper of Liara's lab coat down. Inch by delectable inch, Liara's skin was revealed to the ravenous Spectre. Shepard unconsciously licked her lips. She had never felt desire hit her with such force before. She needed to have Liara and she needed to have her now.

Shepard slid her hand past the green and white fabric, the appendage coming to rest atop one of Liara's glorious breasts, the hardened nipple scraping against the palm of her hand through the material of Liara's bra.

Liara threw her head back; Shepard's fondling tugging a strained whimper out of her. Everything was moving so quickly. Liara was losing herself in all of the magnificent sensations. She could see the desperation in Shepard's eyes. She could feel it in every one of Shepard's movements. She was positively ravishing her where she sat… and Liara had no qualms with that.

"Why you cover up so thoroughly I'll never know." Shepard grabbed both sides of Liara's lab coat, tugging them sharply, ripping it open all the way down to Liara's navel. "These," Shepard took her hand off the armrest, palming one of Liara's breasts before letting her other follow suit. "Are gorgeous." Shepard pulled one bra cup down a tad, anointing the freshly exposed skin with a quick thrash of her tongue. "And they are mine." Dark eyes locked with Liara's, as if silently emphasising her point.

"S-Shepard!" Liara squirmed in her seat, a bad move, considering how she could now feel just how wet she was. She loved this little game that they had going, but she needed Shepard's fingers, her tongue… _anything_ so long as it filled her. So long as it touched that place deep inside her that so desperately craved Shepard's immediate attention. "_Please_." Liara dug her fingernails into the chairs armrests as the Spectre began kissing her way down the valley of her breasts, fingers finding the clasp in between her heaving breasts.

With a small click, the garment was free of her skin and was quickly tossed to the floor. "I'm at your service, _Doctor_."

"Goddess…" Shepard had barely begun and Liara was unsure of how much more she could take. She felt Shepard everywhere except where she needed her most. Was Shepard always this frustrating?

"Now, let's get you out of _these_, hmm?" Shepard cocked an eyebrow suggestively, her fingers curling around the waistband of Liara's pants.


	4. Chapter Four

**Mind Bending:**

N.J Jordbrukaren.

* * *

**Cha****p****ter Four:**

Liara nodded mutely, mesmerised by the wicked sparkle in Shepard's eyes. She still could not believe that this was happening. It was amazing. It really, really was. Shepard suddenly hopped to her feet, one of her slender fingers beckoning the asari to do the same. Liara followed without question. She did not know much about this particular subject, but she did know that she wanted _that_ finger inside her. She would do whatever Shepard said if it brought her closer to having her desire become real.

Once Liara had vacated her seat, Shepard kicked it to one side, sending it careening into a nearby wall. Liara watched it move until Shepard grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at her. Liara wanted to look down. To see what Shepard's other hand was doing by the front of her pants.

"Fuck, I need you." Shepard nuzzled against Liara neck as her fingers started working faster on Liara's pants, popping the button open and tugging the zip down. Liara tried to suppress a moan, but she couldn't. Instead she released it into directly into Shepard's ear.

"Then take me."

The Commander pulled back, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lip. "_Gladly_." Both hands reached lower to work Liara's pants down her long blue legs, the tight material dragging Liara's underwear along with it. Liara kicked the fabric away from her ankles, her boots too. She was now completely naked. The chilled air caught the wet insides of Liara's thighs, sending shivers up her spine.

Shepard stepped forward, pushing Liara down onto the work surface. Liara automatically spread her legs to allow the woman the space she silently demanded. "You're _so_ beautiful, Liara." Shepard craned her neck, pressing a kiss to Liara's collarbone, steadily working her way down until she could capture one of Liara perfect indigo nipples in her mouth.

Liara reached up, fingers scraping against Shepard's scalp as she held her to her breast. She felt the Commander's hand against her thigh, tracing a simple infinity pattern against her skin.

This was heaven. Every touch, every sensation… it was sheer magnificence.

"Do you forgive me?"

Liara broke out of her trance, looking down into Shepard's eyes. "I…" Did she not already say that she had? Liara supposed that she could not blame Shepard for being cautious. "_Yes_. Of course I do," After a moment of contemplation, Liara pressed both of her hands to Shepard's face. "I love you."

Shepard smiled brightly. The most beautiful, enchanting thing Liara had ever seen. "I love you too." Liara never expected to hear that. The thought of this powerful, gorgeous woman, the first human Spectre, loving _her_… it was enough to make Liara's heart soar.

"So show me."

"Oh, I intend to." Shepard placed another string of kisses along Liara's chest before sinking to her knees. The scent of Liara's arousal was enough to blow her mind. The asari was drenched, her juices pooling against the metallic surface beneath her. Shepard shuddered. This was all _hers_. Every. Last. Drop.

"Shepard…" Liara moaned in anticipation. She had never been with someone in this way before. Shepard wasn't exactly being gentle with her, but she was okay with that. The idea of the big bad Commander pushing her around sent another flood of moisture to her lower reaches.

Sparing Liara one last glance, Shepard craned her neck forward; her tongue delicately swiping along Liara's slit. Liara's head rolled back, a strained noise of approval escaping from somewhere deep within her throat. This felt _so_ _good_. How had she left it for so long to experience this? A dreamy smile appeared upon her face.

_I was waiting for Shepard. My… what do humans call it? Knight in shining armour? My salvation. _

All coherent thought fled her when Shepard's tongue ran over her highly sensitive bud. "Ah, Shep… Shepard." Liara unconsciously spread her legs further, giving the Commander more room to work her magic.

Shepard could not believe just how good Liara tasted. Sweet like the finest honey, but with a delectable, salty twang. It was delicious and her tongue demanded more. Said tongue started to slowly circle Liara's clit, giving the writhing asari some semblance of relief, but not going precisely where she was needed. Shepard could see the muscles in Liara's lower abdomen twitching. Like Liara was begging her to journey inside her. To fill that needy gap, quite literally.

Without moving her head or neck, Shepard looked up to her asari. Liara still had her head thrown back, exposing the delightful curve of her neck. Shepard could not resist.

Liara whimpered weakly in protest when Shepard's mouth left her, but the sensation of loss quickly left her. Shepard stood, pushing in between Liara's legs. She tugged at Liara's crest, urging her to crane her neck again, which Liara did without question. Shepard immediately latched onto the hollow of the asari's throat, sucking on it before letting her tongue soothe over the abused skin. Shepard felt Liara's hands run up her still clothed chest, one hand grabbing the shoulder strap of her tank top, the other burying itself in her hair. Liara was putty in her hands, and Shepard intended to play with that putty until it _melted_.

Shepard slid one of her hands in between their bodies, the tips of her fingers instantly discovering Liara's tender, wet opening. She let her index finger trace it for a while, her dark eyes locking with Liara's. The desperation in Liara's gaze made her knees feel weak. Knowing that Liara needed her… _this_, as much as she did. Shepard went in for a kiss, their lips making contact just as Shepard's finger slipped into Liara.

"I love you, Liara T'soni." Shepard gently thrusted into Liara, tugging a moan from the dazed asari. "I don't know what came over me to make me treat you the way I did, but I will _never_ let it happen again." Shepard lent in so their mouths were mere inches away from one another. Their hot breaths ghosting over each other's mouths. "You are my Goddess. My _everything_. I will spend my entire lifetime showing you just how much I worship you, your beauty, your body, your soul." Shepard slipped another finger inside of Liara, her tongue teasing the asari's lower lip. "I am yours forever, Liara."

Liara swallowed thickly, caught between her raging emotions and the sensations the fantastic fingers working inside of her were bringing forth. "I know, Shepard." Liara moaned, her head falling forward so her face was buried against the Commanders shoulder. "I can _feel_ you-"

Liara was cut off, her back arching dramatically when Shepard's digits curled forward inside of her, calloused fingertips rubbing against that sensitive spot, making her toes curl. The sensations Shepard was providing her with were exquisite, but she was losing a battle with herself. Her mind fought to reach out, to link with its counterpart, but Liara wanted to feel more of this, first. The second she and Shepard joined minds, the human would be able to feel everything she was doing as if Liara was repeating them on her body. Liara had respect for Shepard's obvious skills, but feeling these delicious sensations for herself would no doubt knock Shepard off her game. Liara wanted to be selfish for a while.

She was jolted out of her thoughts, her body almost spasming out of her control when she felt Shepard's thumb against her throbbing nub, touching her just where she needed. It was perfection. Liara's fingernails dug into Shepard's shoulder, the others pressing into her scalp. Her entire body began rocking with Shepard, meeting the Commander thrust for thrust. She could feel her pleasure building, the higher she got the more frantic her mind became for Shepard's touch.

Liara was no longer willing to deny it.

She pulled her face from Shepard's shoulder, their eyes meeting once again. "Shepard," Her voice was audibly higher than usual. No doubt she was struggling to stay lucid. "Embrace eternity…" It was not hard to find Shepard's mind. It was a strong, bright presence that was always there. Liara let her thoughts bleed into Shepard's and vice versa. It was amazing. She felt the human's pleasure through their bond. She saw just how much Shepard enjoyed giving her this pleasure. Shepard was literally worshipping her.

Liara felt a brief pang of guilt for that. Shepard had been forced into this against her will. The guilt quickly faded, though. How could feeling like _this_ be a bad thing? No matter the circumstances, it was beautiful.

Shepard's thoughts started to bleed into her own mind more quickly now. Liara moaned loudly, both within their mental bond and in reality. The closer they both got to some kind of peak, the more intense the images in Shepard's mind became. They all involved Shepard giving Liara pleasure. Liara did not know how to feel about that. There was the obvious aroused excitement there, but thinking that Shepard would never allow her to return that favour… it was a saddening thought, indeed.

One image caught her eye almost immediately. Much like earlier, Shepard was kneeling before her, but this time her tongue was flitting in and out of her. Liara shivered. That tongue, that oh so talented tongue, had worked wonders on her earlier. The thought of having Shepard use it like she was currently using her fingers...

"Goddess, Shepard… _please_," Liara placed a kiss to Shepard's exposed collar bone. "Never stop…" Each word was punctuated with a breathy whimper. Liara knew that she was getting closer to the precipice and she was glad. She wanted to experience this pleasure with Shepard. To share something with her that only the two of them could.

Shepard started moving more rampantly, yet somehow still retaining her fluidity and grace. She leant forward, her teeth gently nipping at Liara's sensitive neck, working her way up until Liara could feel her lover's hot breath against her 'ear.'

"I don't plan to." Shepard emphasized her sentiment by thrusting inside Liara a little deeper, knocking the air out of the asari's lungs. "I could do this _all_ day. _Every_ day." Shepard sent Liara an image. Bullets flew overhead, explosions going off in the distance. Behind a stack of crates, Shepard had Liara pinned to the grassy floor by her wrists. One of Shepard's hands reached in between them, popping the crotch plate off Liara's armour, her fingers immediately dipping into her wetness. In the image, Shepard meshed her lips to Liara's, but it was also happening in reality.

Liara groaned Shepard's name against the Spectre's lips. She was so close. _So close_. A few more thrusts and she would climax, bringing Shepard down with her. Both of them knew it. Both of them wanted it. Desperately.

Shepard cautiously slipped another finger inside of Liara, both of them moaning at the added stretch. "Going to come for me, Liara?" Shepard curled her three fingers, tugging at that same sensitive spot as earlier, only with a little more friction this time.

Liara's mouth fell agape. If Shepard kept going like this she was going to pass out. It felt so good. So right. Liara felt Shepard's fingers twitch again within her, her internal muscles clamping around them in response.

"Goddess, Shepard, _yes_!"

Liara's internal walls began to twitch more frequently, matching the rapid tempo of Shepard's thrusts and strokes. Liara felt like she was in some kind of paradise. She had everything she wanted. Shepard had quickly become a bit of an obsession to her. The prothean beacon ignited that obsession, but after watching Shepard for a while it became something more, something deeper.

Shepard moved around the Normandy with a fluid ,yet slightly masculine, grace that came easily to her and seemed to only belong to _her_. This was different, though and Liara had quickly fallen under Shepard's spell. As had Kaidan. She saw how things were progressing between the two humans. Frankly, that was one of the main reasons why she had manipulated Shepard the way she had.

Liara wanted Shepard all to _herself_.

"Fuck… Liara?" Shepard's voice was muffled against Liara's breasts.

The sensation of the talented fingers inside of her slowing and speeding back up over and over was driving Liara mad. Every time she got close, Shepard would relax, her fingers going slack. Is she purposefully torturing me? The thought troubled Liara, but it somehow aroused her, too. A particularly hard trust cleared Liara's mind of all possible thought.

"Li, the meld… deeper." Shepard pressed a soft kiss to Liara's hard nipple before taking the erect indigo bud back into her mouth, her teeth carefully nipping it.

Liara obliged her lover, pressing as deep into the meld as she could without over-doing it. The effect was almost instantaneous. Shepard groaned against her tender breast, her other hand reaching down to the small of her back to pull the asari impossibly closer to her own body. The movement forced Shepard's probing fingers further inside of her, coaxing a moan out of her.

That was it for Liara. The feeling of Shepard's mouth moving up to latch onto the hollow of her throat somehow intensified the sensation of Shepard's diligent fingers working in and out of her. Her body refused to let the Spectre leave again. Her inner walls clamped around those delightful invading digits, locking down upon them with all the strength her body could muster.

Colours meshed together, causing Liara to lose sight of where she ended and where Shepard began. The feeling was intoxicating. Without warning, Liara spiralled out of control, dragging Shepard into orgasmic bliss with her.

Despite not being able to affectively move her digits, Shepard curled the tips of her three fingers forward, stroking and guiding Liara through their shared orgasm.

The two of them fell against one another, their panting the only sound within the small med lab.

Shepard was confused about the new sensation, but she immediately felt like she should go again. She could not, however. That would put too much pressure upon Liara's already over-stimulated sex. The ache would not leave, though. It was almost unbearable. She felt obliged to show Liara just how much she loved her. There would be time for that later, either way. Shepard would make sure of it.

Resigning herself to letting Liara recover, Shepard carefully slipped her fingers out of her asari. She lifted slick fingers up to her mouth, lapping up every drop of moisture she could find there. _God, Liara is delicious… _Shepard's eyes drifted shut, a groan escaping around her fingers.

Liara watched wide-eyed. She felt greedy for feeling it, but the throb returned in between her legs. Her knees felt week and she was not even standing. Liara followed Shepard's example, her eyes fluttering shut. Her mind ran through a few images, all of which included that delightful tongue of Shepard's working wonders all over her ravenous body.

So wrapped up was she, that she failed to notice Shepard step closer to her. Her Commander pressed a butterfly soft kiss to her lips, only deepening it when Liara accepted it. Tongues then collided, teeth gently nipped, saliva was readily shared.

Liara moaned into Shepard's mouth. She could taste herself.

_I do not think I could live without this… her, anymore. I have been spoiled in every sense of the word._

Passions arose once more, and the seductive process began all over again, only stopping when neither woman could take anymore. Only then did they both collapse upon Liara's bunk. Liara was wrapped in Shepard's physical embrace and Shepard was wrapped up in Liara's mental one.

For the first time in months, Liara felt whole. Serene. Perfect. She just hoped Shepard would always feel the same way.

* * *

A/N: This is where I stopped on Kink Meme. I have been told that there is a lot of potential here and I am begining to see it. Perhaps I _will _carry on. I have ideas, you know. *Sneaks off to Microsoft Word*


End file.
